


Language of Love

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Language of Love

"I'm going to bed. Wake me and die."

Goku sits by the fire, oblivious to Sanzo's departing remark. He knows that it isn't directed at him, but rather, it's a blanket statement, issued as fair warning. He picks up a stick and stirs the coals of their cook-fire, sending red sparks drifting up into the inky sky.

Hakkai and Gojyo have settled on the other side of the circle. They are trying their best to be discrete, but with Goku's razor-sharp senses, they might as well be broadcasting that they are an item in broad daylight in Times Square. Goku giggles to himself at the imagery that conjures up; he remembers seeing an old black and white photo of a sailor kissing a nurse in one of the history textbooks Hakkai had used to teach him. They are captured in a timeless liplock -- the sailor has bent her over his arm and her leg fetchingly bends at the knee. Goku alternately exchanges Gojyo and Hakkai for the two in the picture. Then he tries it out on himself and Sanzo.

Goku knows Sanzo would never be caught dead in either of those positions. Sanzo demands complete and utter secrecy, though Goku supposes, if one were to watch him closely (as he does) one would be able to read between the lines of what he says, and understand what he really means.

For instance, the way Sanzo's eyes linger for just a second longer on him after his declaration explain to Goku that he is to wait by the fire until Hakkai and Gojyo make their excuses and turn in for the night. Then it will be safe for him to retire. And the way Sanzo's hands clench then release as he grits out his warning tell Goku that Sanzo is tense, far too wound up to fall asleep.

From the low murmurs and the furtive movements being made on the other side of the fire by Hakkai and Gojyo, Goku can tell that it won't be long before they beg off.

As if on cue Gojyo stretches his arms exaggeratedly, and then checks the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Well look at the time," he remarks.

"Yes, Gojyo, we should turn in, Sanzo wants to get an early start," Hakkai blandly agrees. "Goodnight Goku, don't stay up too late."

"Hey, 'Kai, can you throw me the marshmallows?"

"Don't eat too many," Hakkai admonishes lightly. "You remember what happened last time." Last time he was on such a sugar high that Sanzo had to be physically restrained from shooting him.

"I won't," Goku replies sheepishly. Last time, Sanzo refused to have anything to do with him for a week. Goku is certain he won't let that happen again. "G'night Hakkai, 'night, Gojyo," Goku calls out as both men retreat into their tent.

He breaks off the charred end of the stick and threads two marshmallows onto it, then roasts them slowly over the embers. When they catch fire, he's blows it out then blows on the marshmallows to cool them. When they've cooled enough to handle he pops one, then the other into his mouth, savoring the gooey sweetness. He roasts and eats a few more until he's certain Gojyo and Hakkai have settled in (he can hear their voices - murmured whispers and soft chuckles), then fishes out one more, and makes his way to the tent he shares with Sanzo.

Sanzo greets him with a glare and a grunt. "What the fuck took you?"

"You told me to wait!" he retorts sharply. Sanzo's brow shoots up, but before he can respond Goku holds the confection to his lips. "I brought ya something."

He accepts it, his lips skimming Goku's fingertips, and when he's finished with the treat he grabs Goku roughly. Goku knows he's off the hook the moment their lips meet, and then he can't think at all because Sanzo is kissing the daylights out of him (sweet, hot, wet) and Sanzo's hands are all over him (rough, insistent, deft), tugging impatiently at buttons and buckles, feverishly ridding Goku of his clothes.

Sanzo doesn't do love. He professes that he doesn't need anyone, nor does he want to be needed. Goku knows the words 'I love you' will never fall from the lips he craves to kiss. He will never get chills running up his spine hearing them uttered in Sanzo's husky, needful whisper, or reverently spoken as they lay entwined in the aftermath of incredible sex. (And their sex is nothing short of incredible.) But Goku's okay with that. He doesn't need to hear those words to know without a hint of doubt that they are true.

Sanzo shows that to Goku in his fierce protectiveness, in the way his mouth tightens to a grim frown when Hakkai checks over Goku's battle injuries. Or in the relief that softens the frown between the time he realizes Goku is all right and the harisen lashes out, usually accompanied by a string of curses, ending with 'idiot monkey' or 'stupid ape.'

It is also evident in the way Sanzo's hand curls possessively over the sharp angle of Goku's hipbone as he spoons him, head resting on his elbow and chin tucked over Goku's shoulder.

"Sanzo?"

"What?" the voice is sleepy and guarded at the same time.

Goku's question dies on his lips as he realizes that there are some things best left unasked.

"Good night," he sighs, nestling closer to the larger body that frames him.

In reply, Sanzo's fingers momentarily tighten over his hip then smooth over Goku's bare thigh. He feels Sanzo's lips press against his neck; Sanzo's hair tickles his skin. Goku smiles to himself. Yes, some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
